The Proposal: Never let you go
by reinpianist
Summary: What happens after Fionna's graduation and the party as she and her friends would split separate ways. Having to go to a place that she's not oh so familiar and also her life has turned upside down as she enters on an unplanned/sudden proposal to someone she doesn't know...
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal: Never let you go**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock awakens the room and there a girl with golden locks who is peacefully sleeping grumbles as the alarm clock continues to fill the air. She ignores the sound of her alarm clock and continues to sleep as dreamland lulls her back.

"Fionna hurry up or were going to be late" shouted the lady from downstairs who was already fuming.

She was suddenly woken by the voice of her sister that was calling her from downstairs and suddenly remembers that today is the day that she and her friends would part ways and was suddenly alarmed that she is still in her pajamas she hurriedly removes the blankets from under her and begins to take a shower and dries her hair with a hair dryer. She then carefully puts on her dress and was about to zip it but she can't reach the back of the dress, she went a little frantic and was beginning to panic as she continues to reach the end of the zipper but to no avail she still cannot reach it.

"Honestly the things I do for her" murmured Cake "Fionna if you won't hurry up I'm gonna go without you" Cake shouted again who was now heading to the front door of their house.

"Kathy wait up! Just help me with this dress I can't seem to zip it on properly please Kathy… I just woke up late with all the excitement for today" yelled Fionna from upstairs who was having problems with her dress.

"Alright I'm coming upstairs but you have to promise me to help you with your make-up" yelled Cake again who is now going upstairs and also excited for the big day.

"Argh fine just help me with this thing" who's now becoming more annoyed by the minute.

"Ok Fionna where are you?"

"Right here Cake inside the bathroom."

"Alright Fionna I'm going to zip this up but you have to hold your breath….. Ok counting on three… One... Two… Three" who now finished zipping the zipper in just three seconds.

"Thanks Kathy… Ok do your stuff Kathy" said Fionna as she shuts her eyes expecting the worse from her sister's pampering

"Oh it seems someone's excited" Cake smirked.

"I can't help it Kathy this is going to be our last day together in college with graduation and all."

"Oh I know how you feel Fionna trust me, a lot can change after college and I mean a lot" said Cake who is now doing Fionna's make-up.

"That's why we wanted this day to be memorable" murmured Fionna who is now smiling sadly reminiscing the times when they were little and now finishing college with two of her friends; the times when the three of them would just hang out at her house and also the times when they sneak out in order to go to a concert or play a prank on anyone she giggled at that.

"Don't move around too much Fi or I won't be able to finish your make-up on time." Instructed Cake which Fionna now went still until Cake was already finish with both her hair and make-up in only 20 minutes prior.

"There were done, now can we go, the programs might about to start in a few minutes."

"Yeah Cake lets hurry up I don't want to be late for our graduation and the party" said Fionna who is now running for the front door.

"Well if you woke up a bit early we might be there already" murmured Cake; Fionna then turned a bit sideways a questioning look on her face.

"What was that Cake?" asked Fionna

"Oh nothing let's just go Monochrome is already waiting for us at his car."

"Oh my god I totally forgot that your boyfriend's going to drive us there I'm really sorry Cake I'm really am" said Fionna now a bit guilty for waking up late.

As Fionna face the front gate in order to meet Monochrome, who is Cake's boyfriend for 5 years, she was about to apologize to him but was cut off and went speechless as she saw Monochrome's car which was a dark blue Mercedes with an open roof.

"Don't sweat it Fi he doesn't mind waiting for us but we have to hurry, just get inside the car." Said Cake who is now shoving a mute Fionna inside the car… As soon as they got inside the car already started.

"So Fionna are you and your friends going to perform after the program?" inquired Monochrome who first broke the awkward silence after they drove off.

"Yeah Monochrome; Marceline, Bubblegum and I are going to perform right after the celebration" said Fionna who is now glad for the change of atmosphere "by the way sorry for making you wait that long" said Fionna guilt now overtaking her again for the second time.

"Really Fionna its fine I really don't mind the wait I'm just glad that Kathy did not dragged you downstairs like last time"

"Don't even remind me about last time" said Fionna trembling slightly from remembering what Cake did to them the last time.

"Hey that was your fault for not listening to me Fionna, you do know I'm still older than you and I always have to keep an eye on you like what mom and dad told me to"

"Yeah yeah Cake I understand your concern, hey speaking of mom and dad are they going to the graduation program?"

"Well if you were listening to me last week you would know the answer to that" smirked Cake while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Wait no way they're really coming… for real Cake?"

"Ask them yourself here" said Cake while giving the phone to her.

"Hello mom, dad? Are you two really here?" said Fionna while talking through the phone.

While she was talking Monochrome and Cake were sitting quietly inside the car while holding hands and smiling to each other…

"Great! thanks mom we'll be there in a minute" said Fionna after finally talking to their parents for twenty minutes.

"Hurry up sweetie the programs about to start any minute and your friends are already waiting for you." Said Mrs. Masefield a little worried that her daughter won't make it in time for the program

"Shoot Monochrome you have to step it up the programs about to start." said Fionna now panicking a bit.

"Calm down Fionna if Monochrome would speed up he'll get caught for speed limit." said Cake while trying to calm Fionna down.

"Fine" said Fionna fuming and slouching at the back seat "but we have to make it in time."

"Oh we'll get there." said Monochrome while smiling smugly.

"Monochrome what are you thinking…. Oh don't tell me what you're about to do next…. Don't do it Monochrome…. I'm telling you don't do it" said Cake while trying to keep her calm as well and not liking from the look her boyfriend's giving them.

"Sorry Kathy but this is Fionna's day, so buckle up and try not to scream at my face while I'm at it" said Monochrome now facing Cake with full determination that Cake has never seen her boyfriend wore before.

"Alright I trust you but don't tell me that I told you so" said Cake who now surrendered to her boyfriend while sighing at his antics

"Thanks babe."

"Don't thanks babe me mister we're going to talk right after your little stunt."

"I know that's why I love you" said Monochrome while pecking on Cake's cheeks which in turn making Cake turn beet red from embarrassment from the simple gesture.

"Oh don't mind me Cake and Monochrome" said Fionna sarcastically from the back "but I think you two forgot about something like the road and my graduation….. Now can you step it up" said Fionna a bit irritated and uncomfortable at the same time by the affection that Cake and Monochrome are displaying in front of her.

"Oh right… ladies please fasten your seatbelts this is going to be one bumpy and dangerous ride" Said Monochrome while grinning and from there he accelerated the engine to 80 mph surprising both Cake and Fionna.

"MONOCHROME YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS CAR" yelled Cake at the top of her lungs at the same time screaming her hearts out.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME…. YEAH….. MONOCHROME YOU'RE THE BEST" yelled Fionna at the same time enjoying the wind that goes through her hair.

* * *

_**Hello there fellow fanfic lovers so this is my first fanfic about Fionna and a special someone, who's not to be mentioned yet… this is after all my first time to do a story so please bare with me and my lack of skills in writing stories about this two characters and also about their not so ordinary life that starts after Fionna's graduation party…**_

_**So does anybody know who's Fionna's partner in this story? any fanfic lovers can guess you just have to guess there is no right or wrong in this story just guess, though the matter depends on me… XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys so these are the links where I got the idea for their dresses hope you _**_**like them oh and also I'm open to any fashion advice from anybody who has good taste in fashion so feel free to give me the links of what type of style you want them to use…. I'm also open to any ideas since I'm just a novice in writing stories but it also depends if it fits to the following stories so keep your fingers crossed….. oh yeah does anybody know any good graduation songs that I can use for this story anything at all just as long that its good and not boring XD**_

* * *

**_Fionna_**: product_images/94785447/IMG_20130226_

**_Marceline_**: . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls= :en-US:official&channel=rcs&biw=1280&bih=520&tbm=isch&tbnid=odamgDyFY0VZlM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=bFJBn4EjNs6bIM&imgurl= media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/c/l/clubwear-black-halter-cutout-ruched-sexy-mini-party-dress-001312_ &w=664&h=1000&ei=Ee5UUfqWAsutlQXy9YGgBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=557&page=1&tbnh=176&tbnw=119&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=205&ty=102

**_Bubblegum_**: . /product/724525604-215181236/NCWZ_462_New_Designer_Pink_Beaded_Mini_Skirt_Long_Tail_Cocktail_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Really where is she, have you seen her already Marceline, is she here already?"

"Jeez… cut her some slack Bonnie she'll be here so don't keep your panties in a twist."

"I appreciate it if you would watch your language Marcy, if she would not be here any moment the program would start without her." mentioned Bubblegum who is now glaring at Marceline.

"Why don't we just stall them some more Bonnie you are in charge of the program after all."

"You know I can't do that Marcy we've been stalling them for an hour now, besides that everyone's already here except for her, of all the days she has to be late it has to be now" said Bubblegum who is now at the tip of her melting point "ohh when I get my hands on her she would regret of ever going late again."

"Whoa… easy there Bubblegum it's not also her fault that she woke up late you do remember that we practically practiced all day yesterday right and went to bed at one" said Marceline who is now defending Fionna "you should at least give her some credit" now making Bubblegum a bit guilty.

"Yeah… maybe your right" said Bubblegum until suddenly there was a Mercedes car heading straight toward them luckily the car stop right in front of them so they were safe.

"Oh my god… Marceline, Bubblegum I'm so sorry I'm late" yelled Fionna "Are you ok you guys? You seem like someone that has been on a roller coaster train and throw up"

"Are we ok… You're asking us if we're ok we've almost got hit by Monochrome's car and all you could do was ask us if we're ok where were you for the last hour Fionna answer that" Bubblegum yelled making Fionna now really guilty

"Look I said that I was sorry okay… Bonnie… I'm going to make it up to you Bonnie just not now" said Fionna.

"Hah… Ok Fionna you're forgiven but you still owe me ok" said Bubblegum sighing in defeat while crossing her arms, she always knows that whenever she needs something from Fionna she always keeps her promise, that's just how Fionna is, nothing more nothing less.

"Hey what about me I was the one defending you from her tantrums" said Marceline pouting.

"Hehehe… You too Marcy, let's just hurry up the programs about to start." said Fionna which now the three friends are now practically running where the program is going to be held which was inside the school gym.

"Hey Kathy, Monochrome are you two coming or what?" shouted Marceline from afar already at the doors of the gym

"Ohh… you three go ahead Marceline I'll just have a word with my boyfriend here" yelled Cake "Don't worry it'll just take a minute"

"Well it better be you are after all you are the one who's going to take pictures and videos of us during the program… so you two should really hurry up" shouted Marceline again "Oh I gotta go now the programs already starting see you guys later bye."

"Bye Marceline… Now where are we Monochrome" said Cake while crossing both of her arms ready to do some tongue lashing at her boyfriend from earlier while her boyfriend just grin stupidly and raising his arms in defense and still sitting inside the car.

"Really Fionna do you really have to be late on every important occasion" complained Marceline while trying to catch her breath after running all the way to the gym while wearing their togas and heels.

"Hey I already said I'm sorry Marcy"

"Sorry it really doesn't count when you get tardy on all occasions Fionna I've been telling you this over and over again" said Bubblegum who butted in to the conversation.

"Um… you guys do remember we still have a program to attend to so we better do this later"

"Fine" said Bubblegum and Fionna in unison

While they were arguing/conversing there were three old ladies going to their directions with their respective spouses.

"Oh there you are Fionna" said a woman from behind which immediately stop the tension and the arguing between the two friends.

"Mom? Oh Mom you're really here and dad too I thought you two would never come."

"And miss one of the most memorable moments of your life… We would never miss this for the world kiddo" said Mr. Masefield who put an arm around Fionna while giving her a hug

"Stop it dad I'm not a kid anymore" said Fionna while trying to get out of her dad's tight embrace

"But you're still my youngest daughter Fionna" said Fionna's dad not letting Fionna out of his grip and pouting a little "just let me savor the moment of my child being in my arms one last time before she explores adulthood"

"Dad I'm only graduating it's not like I'm going to marry soon" argued Fionna who is now out of her father's grip.

"Now now you two there's no time to argue" said Mrs. Masefield who by now is holding back her husband "dear we really should take our seat now the programs about to start."

"Yeah dad you really should take a sit like mom said" said Fionna while smiling smugly knowing that her father couldn't refuse what her mother said and also knowing that the program's about to start.

"You win this round kiddo" said Fionna's dad who by now is going to his sit with his wife together with their four companions.

"Wow Fionna I can't believe that uncle Matt flew all the way from Los Angeles to here in Miami" whistled Marceline

"And don't forget Marceline that our parents also came along for the ride" mentioned Bubblegum

"Oh my gosh… oh my gosh you guys you should hurry up, the programs already starting…" said a voice from afar who has purple hair with medium length that has a bit of a perm to it's hair "hurry up you guys but don't forget that I'm the star of this program especially with this body of mind"

"We're coming LSP" shouted Fionna "oh and btw thanks for the info"

"No problem girl… just hurry up or else you're going to miss it"

"Well guys we really should better go there now or the party's going to start without us" joked Marceline while laughing

"Correction Marcy the party's going to start later not now" argued Bubblegum but was also giggling with Marceline

"Well what are we waiting for you guys, let's go already" said Fionna rather a little enthusiastically while locking both of her arms between Marceline and Bubblegum now walking arm in arm and running like the little girls they once were.

"Yeah let's" said Bubblegum and Marceline in unison now mirroring the same energy Fionna always present.


End file.
